


WAT

by SheOnceToldMe



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, No more - Fandom, Superhero - Fandom, but you get a bunch of fems instead woo, how sad - Fandom
Genre: Basically, F/F, Genderbend, update update update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOnceToldMe/pseuds/SheOnceToldMe
Summary: what





	WAT

What happened??

Did I delete A Couch For A Story?  
\- yes

Will I ever bring it back again?  
\- yes

But updated and with girls instead of white boys?  
\- Yes

And will I actually write all of the chapters this time????  
\- YES

Is the original version, the Larry one, still somewhere?  
\- [ yes ](http://www.abitbraver.tumblr.com/ACFAS)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. (I am going to post more original stories, but that does not mean I will stop writing larry fics!  
> I still have a christmas au to finish at the very least :).


End file.
